


22 舞台之上

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	22 舞台之上

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

22 舞台之上

即使是没有聚光灯的舞台，也要比舞台下的观众区明亮得多，明暗的差异要比想象里还大，比如看不清台下的扇子只好给大规模无差异的饭撒，比如以为没人看得到的偷偷摸摸提裤子和挖鼻屎的动作被写进各种repo。每次看完SNS上饭对演唱会的反馈，JUMP们只能一边感慨着“这些人用的是显微镜不是望远镜吧”一边反省自己下次要注意的事项。  
所以知念侑李的脑子有点转不过来这个弯。  
背后两步开外就是踏上舞台的出口——他想——大概再转过去点角度就能被有些朝着这方向盯的饭看到自己的背。  
身前是平成topstar结实的躯体，演出服领口敞着，从额头到露出来的胸膛汗津津的一片，几乎是紧贴着的状态让他呼吸间弥满了对方的味道，混着汗气和环境气味的对方常用的香水味在黑暗密闭的空间里像一把小刷子，挠得人心底痒痒。  
从光明进入黑暗的一瞬眼前总是黑茫茫一片什么都看不到，在眼睛适应周围之前还是先被这个人在黑暗中仍旧璀璨如星的眼神吸引住了。  
山田凉介发现知念侑李不知缘由地愣在原处，勾了勾唇角，伸手拽了他一把。知念脚下一个踉跄，跌进了山田带着木质香调的怀抱里。  
然后谁的下巴就被谁的手托起来，谁和谁在没人能看到的隐蔽角落里染上了彼此唇齿的气味。  
接吻的刹那时间似乎被无限拉长，实际上也只有短短的几秒而已。山田为这一触即离的短暂遗憾不已，而知念在分开之后立刻用手背擦蹭嘴唇，并且狠狠瞪了对方一眼。  
“还好你没有涂口红。”偷得香吻一枚的青年鼻尖还贴着对方的鼻尖用两个人才能听到的声音说，“不然要被大家发现妆花掉……啊要出去了。”  
说完拍了拍被他搂住腰的恋人的屁股，示意对方准备上台。  
这是发生在舞台之上的，为了接续表演而暂时躲藏在没有人能够看到的舞台搭建死角里的，一个几乎永远不会为人发现的吻。

“今天怎么突然……幸好我麦克关得早。”  
演出结束之后的淋浴间里，一堵隔板墙分开的两个人一面冲澡一面聊天。知念抹了一把脸上的水，把塌下来的额发全部向后捋上去，仰着头冲洗脖颈。  
“你说什……啊那个时候吗？”山田的声音隔着哗啦哗啦的水声有些失真，“因为忍不住嘛……”  
“万一被饭们看到了怎么办。”  
“不会看到的啦。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我之前就注意过了，那里。”青年从隔壁探头过来，得意洋洋地比出一个ok的手势，“那个地方，我先进去你再跟进来，外面最多会看到你被人拽进去，其他的，那个入口的角度，绝——对看不到的，safe safe～”  
“你在排练的时候到底都在在意什么奇奇怪怪的细节……”知念关上水龙头，扯过浴巾围好，先一步洗好的山田拎着毛巾过来帮他包住头发。  
“其实我排练的时候也没想好。”  
“哈啊？”  
“但那个时候气喘吁吁盯着我看的侑李太诱人了。”  
山田捧着知念的脑袋揉搓，被知念使劲拍开了手臂。  
“太狡猾了。”  
“侑李……”  
他上身还赤裸着，矮他一些的青年只好拉着他脖子上挂着的毛巾把人拽到自己脸前，舔了舔自己的下唇就啃了上去。  
“舞台上那个，还不够啊……”


End file.
